second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Biluan
"I will state this, and only this...the Mind knows not what it messed with. The mind is a calculated murderer whose only goal was the eat and grow and eat and grow until it would either starve itself or be erased. We as the Commonwealther peoples erased it, and we deserve respect for what we did." - Then General Lop Aspinaca, in a interview after avoiding demotion after the catastrophic loss at voice. Overview The Biluans of the early eras of the Commonwealth, where a species of blue humanoids that stand between the average height of a human and Aramathi. The species itself was a hivemind of several hundred billion beings, which while individually no smarter then mere animals certain individuals where given advanced intelligence by the mind akin to that of the average human is. (I am going to work on this tomorrow or mishaps later, this work needs a retrofit to go with our understanding of the race...) Biluan Mind, and most drones that become separated from the Mind simply die off or revert to a feral state, a few drones have managed to escape the bonds of the Mind and exist independently. Once freed from the clutches of their hive mind, these individuals become capable of reasoning just like any other creature, and some have sought refuge from the pursuing Mind within the borders of other nearby nations, including the Commonwealth. However, such situations are extremely rare (around 1 in 5 billion drones will be able to break free of Mind's influence - mind you, this data is mostly speculation, since even freed drones themselves don't know too much about their mysterious overmind). And even when such breakaway happens, the Mind is usually able to find out those anomalous drones and eliminate them, so they won't pose a threat to Biluan ambitions - whatever they may be. Biology wise, the species is by most regards a cruel parody of man in almost all regards. The species is entirely female, it has seven fingers and eight toes, and even a, ’brain’ described by my teacher Francis Johannesburg as, “A base mathematical computer, who’s mechanisms are foreign, but familiar to our own.” Recent digs into the body of such creatures has born exceptional fruit, scholar Petril Gostvant discovered as of the recent wars that the species, while intelligent on mass, relies on simple calculative measures then even basic psycho (psychic) knowledge can uncover. Its likely their home world had a native species of psychically attuned creatures, yet, for reasons unknown, gave up their native independence for a rigid computational array that is the mind itself. Further proven by the innate resonense between psycho’s of the commonwealth who dared talk to the mind itself. Of the multiple possibilities for Biluan evolution, theories abound. Mandrilhammer Van Ikes himself believes the creatures where at one point sentient and independent. While other theories state they were always the ravenous mind of a feasting delicateness. Recent studies state connections with a, “Heart of the Biliu’, which the species seems to call the leader of the hive mind.Category:Species Category:Humanoids Category:Biluan Category:Extinct